Kiss the Moon
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: One drunken night. Two halves of a soul lost to each other. Will they be reunited before one is lost forever? 3 new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, or Twilight**

* * *

**Kiss the Moon  
**

* * *

**Embry POV**

_I should have known better._

Sam told us time and time again to be careful of what they do. But being a sixteen year old teen being made to grow up fast is hard. Tie in the fact that the wolf inside him is rebellious and therefore the wolf's thoughts rubbed off on his rational, obedient self...well it lead to him to want to do reckless things and make less than smart decisions. Like going to that party three months ago and getting sloppy drunk.

Well getting drunk hadn't been the plan. He sort of thought that he couldn't get drunk thanks to his werewolf genes. Then again most of that night he could barely remember. In fact it all seemed like a blur still.

But there were small tidbits that flitted through his head of that night. Things that made that night heaven in his eyes.

_Black hair like midnight._

_Blue eyes like sapphires._

_A kissable mouth._

_Her body like a goddess._

_Her voice like a siren._

_Me taking her possessively in a random bedroom at the party._

_Her moaning and groaning beneath me._

_That feeling of completeness._

_My soul intertwining with her._

_My world shifting forever, where she was my center._

_**My imprint.**_

Everything should've be good..._right?_ For a wolf to find his mate, his imprint...it's everything, nothing can compare. Except in his case he lost her...Well more like he woke up sated from the night, but when he reached out for his mate unconsciously she was gone.

Of course he had gone to look for her.

Only problem with that was the party was in Forks. Which meant rain and lots of it.

Somewhere in between the four hours he had been sleeping his mate had left him and the rain had carried away her scent and any chances of finding her.

His soul mate had slipped away from him.

Gone before he could get to know her.

Now here he was going in on a punching bag in his backyard. He was frustrated because he had been too inebriated to remember her name. He only knew her face.

Since Jacob and Bella were more familiar with Forks they were searching for her, but three months later and nothing. The only glimmer of hope was some info Bella managed to get off her friend Lauren, who told her that some of the girls were from Seattle and that they only came because they were friends of one of the host's friends.

This information only made things worse as his likelihood of finding his mate decreased. His wolf was antsy and he felt sick without her near. If he wasn't so pent up with emotion and need to find her he would just crawl into a hole and die from the pain he felt from not having her near him. Not to mention because he had been a little too caught up with his emotions lately Sam had Alpha ordered him to stay on the rez and leave it to Jacob, who would go based off of my memories along with the her scent off.

He had witnessed Sam Alpha Ordering Paul before when he got too angry, but he never thought he would be put under the same treatment. It was like a foreign oppressive force, making him obey.

He growled wishing he could be out there himself looking for her.

_**'Alpha has no right...must look...must find mate.'**_

_'Shush Jacob and Bella will find her. If you hadn't gotten angry last time we wouldn't have to be ordered to stay here.'  
_

His wolf let out a pitiful whine.

Honestly the boy that he had been questioning from the party hadn't said much. He didn't know the girl's name only that she was a fine piece of ass. But his callous and perverse words were enough to set off his wolf. _Had Jacob not been there I might have phased and killed the boy, along with exposing the pack._

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

He punched the bag harder all and suddenly the bag flew of the chain flying across the ground.

The pent up emotions of anger, longing, frustration began to pile over. His body began to visibly shake and he knew he would have to phase in order to calm down. He was thankful that his mother was at work right now.

"Embry! Calm yourself," a steel voice washed over him and instantly he calm. His wolf having no other choice reeled back and calm down.

_'An alpha order,'_ he mentally groaned.

He knew Sam was thinking of everyone's best interest, but he didn't understand. _'I need her...to see her...touch her...protect her.'_

Embry turned to see Sam standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head as he sighed.

"What is it Sam?" Embry asked trying to keep an irritation out of his voice, even though all he wanted was punch him.

**_'Challenge him…he keeps us from her…keeps us from my mate...our mate.'_** My inner wolf growled out from within the confines of my mind. He caged the wolf immediately. Reminding the wolf that this was his alpha and friend. The rational side of him stating that Sam was only doing what was best to prevent him from hurting somebody.

His wolf however barked and growled from his mental cage, and he could hear his wolf's pain echoing in the back of his mind.

Embry rubbed his temples in hopes of alleviating his coming headache.

"We think we may have found a clue as to who your mate is."

And suddenly his wolf was a the forefront of his mind again howling now.

"What!? Where is she? Is she here!?" He was sniffing the air, trying to find her scent.

Sam shook his head.

"CALM DOWN EMBRY," and he calmed, although his wolf was in a wolf frenzy inside him. "We only managed to find a clue. One of the people who went to the party was a friend of Bella's and knew who the girl was based off the description and gave us her name."

"What's her name," he said trying to keep himself calm the alpha order still in affect.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**Okay so I'm done with chapter one. Review tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, or Twilight**

**Summary:** One drunken night. Two halves of a soul lost to each other. Will they be reunited before one is lost forever?

**Pairing: **Kagome / Embry

* * *

**Kiss the Moon**

* * *

**Seattle, Johnny's Diner**

"Order up for table three," the chef hollered.

"Got it!" a hyperactive, raven haired woman swooped picking up the large tray carrying it across the diner to table three.

Her hair was neatly braided into one french braid that fell right above her luscious behind. Dressed in a pair of comfortable pants that hugged her curves and a red and yellow uniform t-shirt on, with an employee name tag with her name "KAGOME HIGURASHI" printed neatly on it. The t-shirt was loose, but still couldn't hide her impressive rack that seemed to growing as of late.

"Here you go. Two orders of coffee and a Double Decker cheeseburger."

"Thank you, Kagome,."

Kagome beamed the occupants of the table a bright smile.

She had been living in Seattle for nearly a year now. And had been working at the diner for six months. They were her regulars in the diner, who always gave good tips.

"No problem, call me if you need anything else this afternoon."

"Of course."

She rushed to take another order from a booth in her section of the diner. There were only three in the large diner with her managing the booths and tables near the front of the diner. The diner was in full swing right now with four families eating, a few high schoolers, and a couple of loners that frequented the diner near this time of the day. With a smile on her face she worked hard to serve everyone. Hours passed as she worked till her shift ended.

"Nyah," Kagome mewled while stretching, glad to be done with her shift.

Her coworker, Henrietta, laughed at her. "You look like a cat getting out all the kinks."

"Mmm," she hummed softly, "Yeah well a party of ten can do that to you especially when everyone is so indecisive about what they want." That was exactly why she switched to the morning and lunch shift, because the drunkards who got kicked out of the bar decided to come to their little 24-hour diner and bug her when she worked the night shift.

"Hey Kags it's 2 o'clock shouldn't you be running along to your other job." Henrietta reminded her showing her the small little watch on her wrist.

Kagome muttered an curse in her foreign tongue. "Thanks Henrietta, got to go."

"Be safe that care of yours..." she said with a twist of her lip.

"I will and don't you even say anything about Moody, he gets me where I need to go," Kagome replied.

"I know I know I'm just saying..." Henrietta trailed off as she went to go see to a late customer.

She rushed outside to her small hoopty car she nicknamed Moody. Sometimes he liked to act up and her friends always used to say it was like he had mood swings thus he became Moody. Throwing her purse and stuff into the passenger side. She sped off to her other job. Working at the hotel was menial labor that wasn't really taxing as it was nasty what some people left in the rooms for her to see. Although sometimes she did get good stuff like loose change, or some cash. The best thing about the job was that instead of being paid she got room and board. Her diner job covered her other living expenses.

She took a thirty minute nap, before wrestling herself out of bed to wash up and change into her maid uniform.

Kagome worked till midnight before clocking off.

Once she got back to her room she showered, before crashing on her bed. Her one comfort in her small housekeeping room.

Kagome rolled to her side to get comfortable, only to come face to face a startling reminder and had been for the past two months.

A slim pale wrist reached out to pick up a stick off the nigh stand.

The stick had two thin purple lines on it that signaled another adventure.

_'My baby.'_

Feeling her stomach the first time, she hadn't really felt anything.

However, now at nearly seventeen weeks pregnant she could feel the slight curvature of her stomach as it started to poke out and of course her breasts that were very sensitive and had grown a little. Which was something considering she was already a double D. Her emotions sometimes acted up, but that was rarely.

Two months and half ago she had been a little worried because her period had been late. Usually she didn't think anything of it, since she was very fit and always exercising, so she could go two to three months without a period. All of her preparations that she had made for college were now going towards her baby that would being here in four and half months.

Some of her friends said to abort it, but she couldn't even imagine killing an innocent life, especially one that was growing inside her. Her other friend told her about her parent's house that they were renting out in her old hometown, Forks. But that brought along another problem.

The reason she was pregnant.

It all resulted from a drunken night of partying in Forks.

Which meant her baby's father was most likely living in Forks.

A part of her said she should go back, but another said she should stay here.

_But can I really do this on my own?_

That night at the party she had been drunk and hypnotized by this man. Like literally the second she saw him she saw no other. It was so weird, but it felt so right. Of course when she woke up she panicked and had her friend take her back to home. Honestly going to the party had been a bad idea. But she had just graduated early from high school and her friends kept egging her to go to this party that was just a city over and that it would be fun.

So wanting to live a little and have some harmless fun she had gone along.

_'And now look at me, almost five months pregnant, single, working two jobs.'_

The only thing she knew about the father of her baby was his first name and face. _'Embry.'_

Kagome set the old pregnancy test back down, turning the other way. She had a good six hours of sleep before she had to be back up to work the morning shift starting her day all over again.

And this weekend she would drive down to Forks to see the house.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, or Twilight**

* * *

**Kiss the Moon**

* * *

**Forks, Washington - Two Weeks Later  
**

"Oomph," Kagome grunted as she set down the last box of clothes.

"Well that's everything, Kayla and Mark just left. I still can't believe your not going to be working at Johnny's anymore," Henrietta had little tears in the corners of her eye.

Kagome hugged her, "Hey don't cry, it won't be that bad. I'll visit you from time to time." Henrietta hugged her back, but not too tight conscious of Kagome's little baby bump.

"So what are you going to do now, I mean job-wise?" Henrietta asked concern in her eyes.

Kagome smiled, pulling back from her friend and ex-coworker.

"Well as luck would have it Johnny put in a good word with the manager of a diner called The Lodge in town that I can start working at next week." Glad that her old boss, despite how mean he could seem sometimes had done something kind for her.

Henrietta laughed, "Yeah Johnny's such a big softie where you're concerned. We all are going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys too."

The hugged one more time, before Henrietta had to get back on the rode. Kagome waved her off before heading back inside her new home. She stopped just inside the house to look over everything. Her coworker Kayla had convinced her husband Mark to give her their old furniture since they were in the process of remodeling their own house. And Henrietta bought her a small kitchen set to use, while her boss at the hotel let her take a couple of towels and bath supplies with her.

It wasn't very big, just a two bedroom house her friend's family used to live in before they moved to a place in the city for her father's job. Instead of selling it, her friend Penny convinced her father to let her rent it out.

And wasn't she ever thankful that he agreed to let her rent it out.

This was now her house.

Rubbing her belly she changed her mind.

It was _their_ house.

* * *

**Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, or Twilight**

* * *

**Kiss the Moon**

* * *

**Embry POV**

_'It's been five months since I've seen her. Two months since I found out her name._ _My Imprint_. _My Kagome_.'

With help from Edward via Bella, they did some research and found one Kagome Higurashi. However, she had no known address listed, or contact info for that matter. The only good news that they had been able to provide was a picture.

Apparently it was from her high school yearbook.

She looked adorable with her big blue almond shaped eyes, her pouty pink lips, and inky black hair with an elegant white hair pin to keep her bang out of her face. She had a cute button nose and a heart-shaped face.

The guys liked to laugh at how he spent pretty much every waking moment looking at the picture. He traced the picture, smiling at how cute and happy she looked. He wondered if she even gave him a second thought.

It was inevitable for him to not think about her, she is his imprint, but she's not a werewolf like him.

_'Does she think of me? Does she even remember me?'_

Everyone at the party had been pretty drunk, including himself.

_'What happened probably meant nothing to her. She's probably got a boyfriend now and living her life to the fullest.'  
_Thinking of her with anyone made him sad, but if she was happy with another then he could be happy. '_Couldn't he? An imprint could be anything for his imprint. So being friends should be enough right? But I slept with her.'_

He didn't remember most of it, but the scent of the activities had been with him in the morning.

Growling he went back to staring at the picture and calmed himself down finding himself lost in the blue eyes that stared forward. He imagined her looking at him with such happiness alight in her features.

Sighing wistfully, his ears twitched slightly as the sound of gravel crunching outside his window dress his attention. Glancing out his bedroom window he saw Sam's pickup truck pulling into his driveway with Quil in the passenger seat. He placed a peck on the wallet sized photo before stashing it in his breast pocket. He grabbed a shirt just as he heard the front door squeak open.

He pushed off the sluggishness he felt and went to greet his alpha.

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam, Quil, what brings you here?" Embry asked coming out of the hallway into the living room.

Seeing him come into the light made him clench his fist.

There were dark shadows underneath Embry's eyes and he looked paler. His cropped hair he'd grown out over the past two months and was back down to his shoulders. His mother Tiffany, has been growing more concerned as Embry keeps getting weaker and more withdraw. Embry likes to think he hasn't, but the whole pack could see it. Even when he gave permission for Embry to shift, it took him longer to shift and harder for him to shift back.

Worry really was an understatement.

Embry was part of his pack and he was his alpha. Yet he'd never felt so powerless than he felt right now.

Logically speaking finding your imprint that you've already found should be easy, but not so much right now.

He couldn't imagine being away from Emily so long. He lost control when she tried to keep him away, but it had been _months_ for Embry.

"We just came to check up on you, see if you were up for going out to eat—You're looking thin, don't want to find Ka~go~me and she sees your lanky ass and hightails it," Quil jokes with Embry and he could tell Embry was trying to be happy, but failing.

Embry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah..that's sounds great. I guess I've been inside long enough. Let me go get my shoes," he walked away to grab some shoes, while I smacked Quil on the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for," he half yell-whispered.

Sending him a reproachful look, "I told you not to mention her, we need him to get better, not get him further depressed."

When Embry came back he sent them a small smile. "Sam it's fine, Quil is right. I should look my best...I mean who knows the Cullens might find something out soon."

Sam nooded, hearing the hopeful note in his packmate's voice.

"Well let's go eat!" Quil yelled, already heading out the door.

They both followed after their excited packmate.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
